


Beauty and the Beast

by ItsYaBoiOCD



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiOCD/pseuds/ItsYaBoiOCD
Summary: On the angel’s face was the smuggest grin he could muster, which was actually impressive, well, Crowley thought it was impressive considering the angel’s too pure history.“You two are getting awfully close. One might think that you fancy her, perhaps, more than a friend?"“I’m a demon! Demons don’t do more than friends!"





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the GIFs, characters, or song  
> The song is “Beauty and the Beast” from the movie “Beauty and the Beast”  
> This is part two of "I Won't Say I'm in Love"

The sound of an amused chuckle broke the silence that seemed to blanket the small bookshop, though one of the occupants didn’t seem amused in the slightest, while the other couldn’t wipe the smirk off of his face. The demon had just start talking about the experience he had the night before at {Y/N}’s house, and the angel obviously wasn’t going to hide how he felt, even though smug didn’t really fit him at all. Crowley cursed himself, an unusual flush of embarrassment dusted his cheeks as he glared at a book, debating on chucking it at the angel while he thought back to how this had happened.

“How is our {Y/N} doing? I’ve been meaning to meet up with her as she’s been asking to borrow a book from my personal collection and I still need to give it to her. And now I simply must thank her for those delightful cookies she baked!”

“I can give her the book tonight if you would like, she suggested we have a movie night, so I. . . I invited her over to my flat.”

Crowley muttered the last part of that sentence, eyes, currently not hidden behind his usual sunglasses, stared at the floor. It was clear that he didn’t want to admit that fact because he could already guess Aziraphale’s reaction, and he didn’t want to meet it head on. At all.

On the angel’s face was the smuggest grin he could muster, which was actually impressive, well, Crowley thought it was impressive considering the angel’s too pure history. 

“You two are getting awfully close. One might think that you fancy her, perhaps, more than a friend?"

“I’m a demon! Demons don’t do more than friends! I don't know what you’re talking about, besides she’s a human. . . Like a human could be worthy of loving a demon!”

“Oh please, Crowley! You have a lot of strengths but hiding what you want isn't one of them. Demons really don't do subtle, do they? Personally, I think your little crush on her is quite adorable.”

Aziraphale grinned, raising his mug of hot chocolate to his lips as he listened to Crowley sputter and struggle for the right words.

“I’m not. . . ! Demons are. . . ! Adorable? Really, Angel?”

“This is really unlike you Crowley, getting all flustered over a human? How scandalous! What will He- er. . . Your side think?”

The angel seemed concerned for just a second before he went back to his smug expression, proud that he, an angel, he could crack a demon such as Crowley.

“First of all, I’m not flustered. I’m fine, I don't know what you’re talking about. Second, Hell doesn't care about me anymore, so I doubt they'll really try to track me down if I did something like fall in love with a human. _If._ Anyway, Angel, I really must be going. {Y/N} would have a fit if I’m late to a get together at _my_ flat.”

Aziraphale watched as Crowley abruptly stood from his seat across from the angel and marched right of the bookshop. Unknown to the angel though, Crowley was lying through his teeth when he said that Hell wouldn't come after him for loving a human. He was sure Hastur or Beelzebub were already aware of what he really felt for his Dove. That was one of the main reasons why he didn’t want to admit he caught feelings for the human, he didn’t want to put her in any sort of danger. Another thing was that he knew what happened when two people had mutual feelings for each other. They got together and spent the rest of their lives with each other. The thing was, she would be spending the rest of her life with him. He would be forced to watch her grow old, sick, and deteriorate, and part of him pleaded to avoid her so he can spare himself of that pain.

As Crowley was moping around in his thoughts, he had realized that he had arrived his flat, as he wasn't really paying attention to his driving, rather paying attention to his intrusive thoughts. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, they were beginning to win. Did deserve to go through the pain that was loving a demon? She was such a blessing to him that he didn't want to imagine her going through any sort of pain, especially inflicted by him. 

That was his worst nightmare, well, it would be if demons had nightmares, let alone had dreams at all.

With a worried glance, he glanced up at his clock that seemed to betray him when it read that it was only half an hour until four. Half an hour until {Y/N} would be arriving. He didn't know why he was panicking, if he couldn't get everything ready, he could just miracle it into place last minute. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before, even though a certain angel warned him that it wasn't a good practice, using miracles for small everyday things that could be done by hand.

Time seemed to fly because in no time, he heard a very faint knocking at his flat door. Once he heard that noise, he took a deep breath, hoping to all that was holy, well, unholy, that this would go without any bumps. That he wouldn't screw it up, because he’d hate to lose {Y/N}, even if being around her brings back the pain of not being able to have her. He’d rather have her with someone else and safe than with him and in danger.

“Crowley! Thank you for inviting me over, again, I was really surprised when you agreed to watch a movie with me. Especially a princess movie!”

{Y/N} greeted with a bright smile, stepping into his flat when Crowley moved out of the doorway, watching her surprised expression. The real thing clearly didn't match what she was envisioning a couple minutes prior.

“It’s no big deal, besides, all I already told you that I was a sucker for sweet things.”

He replied effortlessly with a wink, and he couldn't really catch himself before he replied. Of course, going along with his cheeky nature when he replied was normal for him, so he knew that trying to block that might be a little difficult. Demons were _known_ for having little self control, and this little interaction showed it.

“Oh, and are those sweet things just movies or. . .”

{Y/N} giggled in a flirty whisper, standing on her tiptoes to stare at Crowley behind his sunglasses the best he could. Immediately, the demon pulled back, not used to his Dove acting so forward. And instead of going along with his instincts, he pulled back and turned away from her.

“Yep. Mainly just movies I’m afraid.”

{Y/N} watched with a heartbroken yet confused expression as her friend walked over to his large couch and practically fell on it, glancing at her like nothing had just happened. Like he hadn't rejected her quicker than he rejected new cars.

“Oh, well, uhm. . . Let me just put the movie in and we can start right away! I brought one of my favorites!”

She plastered on a fake smile and popped the disk into the player before sitting down next to Crowley on the couch. Well, next to was an overstatement, Crowley was practically hugging the right arm and {Y/N} was debating on sitting on the left arm, both determined to put as much space as they could between each other.

The movie started as the two remained silent, the only noise being the live action version of the classic playing on the rather large television. It remained this way for awhile, but it was actually Crowley that broke the silence.

“This character, uh, Belle is it? She’s an absolute idiot! The town’s most eligible bachelor is throwing himself at her and she’s shrugging him off like she won’t be forced to marry someone like him anyway!”

Crowley groaned, but he seemed to be grinning as he complained about the first few minutes of the film.

“It’s supposed to be about her being independent! Don't ruin it with accuracies!”

{Y/N} giggled from her side of the couch, rolling her eyes at the antics of her friend as he just continued to spout off about how much of a catch Gaston really was. As much as she wanted to scoff and laugh at him, he had a point. Gaston’s actor was pretty good looking.

It was at that point that Crowley had scooted a little closer to the middle of the couch.

“So. . . Her mother is dead, her father is the town crazy, and she’s the only woman in the village that can read?”

“Yes! I don't understand why that's so hard to see!”

Crowley couldn't help but give a soft laugh at {Y/N}’s small rant, now noticing that she herself was closer to the middle compared to where she was at the start of the movie.

“You never fail to make me smile, Dove.”

“You never fail to make me absolutely crazy, Crowley!”

She managed to get out between her fits of laughter, and although she couldn't see, Crowley’s eyes were brightening at the sound of it. Maybe this movie night was a good idea after all.

The rest of the movie passed the same way, Crowley making a comment about something he didn't like or didn't understand and immediately {Y/N} would defend the film, though not without having a chuckle or two. And as the movie continued to play and the two continued to watch, either they didn't notice or didn't comment on it, but by the halfway point, the two were sitting side by side, {Y/N}’s head resting gently on his shoulder.

“Oh my Go- gosh. . . Don't tell me they’re going to sing _again!_ This is like, what, the hundredth song?”

“Hush your whining, Crowley this is the best part!”

{Y/N} lectured him from her spot beside him as she watched with wide eyes, already anticipating the most known song of the film. The two did share a name, so it was only that more memorable.

_“Tale as old as time. True as it can be.”_

The woman felt her breath hitch as she watched the two main characters slowly dance in each other’s arms, wishing she could, too, feel a warm embrace from someone she loved. Meanwhile, Crowley was fake gagging, but on the inside, he was panicking. Why in the hell did she have to pick such a sappy romance movie! It just made everything for him worse!

_“Barely even friends. Then somebody bends unexpectedly.”_

Of course that lyric had to apply to them. It just had to! Crowley cursed himself for agreeing to this, as he really didn't know what he was getting into when he said yes. But his nervous rambling was broken by an awkward chuckle from the woman with her head on his shoulder.

“Ah, too bad love in real life isn't that easy. . . Right, Crowley?”

“Nothing is ever easy in this dammed world, Dove. Especially love.”

{Y/N} couldn't help but smile at his answer, her eyes darting back to the screen, and she had assumed that Crowley had done the same. But instead, his focus was still on his Dove.

_“All little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast.”_

He couldn't help but hate those lyrics too, as he felt like he just kept getting called out during this dammed song. Beauty and the Beast? It wasn't hard to make the connection there. {Y/N} was fiery but delicate, a beauty he couldn't ever obtain. While Crowley was a beast that was meant to remain hidden.

“Crowley. . .”

The soft call of his name caught his attention as he looked down and saw those wide {e/c} eyes he had fallen in love with, melting his cold exterior even further.

“Yes, Dove?”

_“Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong.“_

“Stop fighting yourself.”

Crowley stared at her for a moment, mouth agape, completely taken aback by what she had just said. What did she mean, though? She couldn't mean. . .

_“Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme.”_

“Dove I-”

“Stop fighting, Crowley.”

_“Beauty and the Beast.”_

Crowley blinked for a moment, still trying to wrap his head around what his human was saying. But his thoughts scattered as soon as he felt a much softer pair of lips press against his own. His eyes immediately blew wide, but his instincts and wants took over, his lanky arms wrapping around her waist to gently hoist her into his lap.

“Oh, Dove. . .”

He mumbled, disappointed in himself at the thought he could fight something so tempting. It was funny, him a demon, the king at tempting, trying to fight against the most tempting prize of all. Love. {Y/N} smiled softly against his lips, pushing herself upward, eyes fluttering close. Her hands ran into his perfect hair, the want she had to mess it up and play with it was finally fulfilled as she just rested her hands there. After a small moment, a hand strayed from his red hair and fell on his chin, while Crowley’s hands remained on her hips, tracing small circles with his thumbs.

Crowley was convinced this was what pure bliss was like. That nothing could ruin the moment.

_And then he felt her take off his sunglasses._

Instantly, Crowley had shoved her away, trying to scramble and get them back, but the damage was already done when she opened her eyes in surprise and stared into the eye’s of a snake.

“Crowley. . . Crowley what the hell-”

“Get out.”

He forced himself to say, turning his gaze away from her as he couldn't deal with seeing the pain he had just caused her from that phrase alone.

“What?”

“I said. . . _Get out!”_

He snapped, standing up from the couch in an instant, but gaze still avoiding {Y/N} because just hearing her cry was tearing at his heart. He knew he couldn't stand seeing it. He knew he would break and ask her to stay, but he couldn't do that. Instead, he waited for that telltale sound of his flat door slamming shut before he stared at the spot his Dove sat in moments before.

“I’m such a monster. . . A selfish monster.”

He growled to himself, picking up the remote before chucking it across the room in a fit of anger, listening to the distant sound of it shattering and the batteries rolling everywhere.

“My my my, wasn't that dramatic. Always knew you had a flare for making a scene, Crowley.”

Crowley didn't get scared. Demons didn't get scared. But hearing that voice, that annoyingly buzzy voice, struck fear into the heart of even the most daring and brave demons. 

“Beelzebub. . .”

That was the only thing he said, turning around, yellow eyes wide and full of fear as he stared at his superior who was just a couple of feet in front of him.

“Crowley, I think you and I are due for a little chat.”


End file.
